Blade
Blade is a Daywalker, born in 1967 to a dying woman in labor who was later turned into a vampire and killed by her son's hands. ::: Early Life (Birth, Education and Teenage Years) Born as Reese, his mother died giving birth to him. He was cared for by Robert, his father, and fed with butcher's blood and stolen blood from the hospital. When it became apparent that he could not be contained and his thirst could not be satiated, Robert called in Abraham, an expert Vampire slayer. Reese realized the nature of his thirst saving a man from robbers in the back room of his shop, where he believed that his father died. He broke Whistler's leg and ran off. Some time later, Reese was taken in by a gang. Reese turned most of the members of the gang. At some point after, kills the members of the gang but saves Reese, Whistler becomes his helper, mentor and lifelong friend. He develops a serum that allows Blade to hold off his vampiric thirst and schools him the art of combat so that Blade can join in the fight against Vampires. Since then Blade has gained infamy among vampires for his ability to walk in the light of day and is often called the "Day Walker" and his life goal is now to defend the earth and hunt down the vampires. The rest of his time is spent delivering sandwiches around Pittsburgh in a 'magical jacket', often at breakneck speeds up and down 45-degree hills weaving in and out of traffic while smoking a Black and Mild in a holder. Blade I Due to this unique gift, he was sought out by the vampire Deacon Frost as the key to an ancient vampire prophecy. As the years have carried on Blade has headed to the cities to hunt vampires. In New York out on a hunt Blade runs across one of Frost's vampire nightclubs and proceeds to kill all the vampires except one who he leaves alive to give a message to Frost. The police arrive at the nightclub and take the seemingly dead body in for examination. Blade arrives at the hospital to finish off the vampire but he escapes. Instead of chasing the vampire Blade takes pity on one woman, Karen, who has been bitten by the vampire during his escape. He takes this Karen back to Whistler and upon discoving that she is a hemotologist they put her skills to use building new weapons and searching for a cure to the vampire virus. As the Karen works on a cure it starts to become painfully obvious that the serum Blade takes is losing its effectiveness. As a cure is being developed Blade, with the help of Karen and Whistler, discovers an ancient prophecy that Frost trying to fufill to bring the Vampire Blood God into the world. Frost then approches Blade offering terms of a truce which Blade rejects. After this rejection Blade returns to the wearhouse to find Whistler beaten to a pulp and Karen gone. Karen had just found the cure to vampirism in all non pure blood vampires just before the attack by the vampires. Finding Whistler in this condition he and Blade have a discussion after which Whistler decides to take his life so that he does not come back as a vampire. Frost leaves Blade a video that gives his location. Now aware of the location of Frost, Blade sets out to rescue Karen and take revenge upon Frost. But after a short fight Blade is captured when he finds his own mother is a vampire and is overpowered by her. As he is being restrained it is revieled to Blade that Frost was the one who bit his mother. Blade is then put into a machine to bleed his blood for the ritual that Frost is performing to become the Blood God. After being freed by Karen and having to feed on her to regain his strength Blade goes downstairs with the new bioweapon developed by Karen to face the Blood God in a one on one fight. After a lengthy battle Blade overcomes the Blood God and saves the world. Blade II Years later, Blade has been tracking down Whistler's location when he was frequently moved to different countries. Blade chases down a group of vampires and manages to kill them all, except for the red-headed Rush. Blade tortures Rush for information of Whistler's whereabouts and the vampire takes Blade to a hideout. After a lengthy battle, Blade spares Rush and finds Whistler in a blood tank. It's revealed that Whistler was turned into a vampire after being brutally tortured by Deacon Frost and his men and Whistler's suicide prevented his death. Blade then takes his mentor to his hideout. Because of Whistler's supposed death, Blade takes on a new assistant named Scud (real name is Josh). Blade and Scud then take Whistler into a room and Blade injects a serum into Whistler and explains if Whistler survives the light from the sun, it will show he is cured. Blade then goes to his room and uncovers a pistol. It is the very same pistol Whistler used to end his suffering (though it failed). The next day, Blade goes into the room that holds Whistler and as it turns out, Whistler survived and is completely cured of his vampirism. Blade explains to Whistler about how he has been tracking him down for a few years and how Whistler was frequently moving to different countries. Whistler takes a great dislike to Scud, mainly due to his youth and knowledge of modifying equipment. Their argument was then cut short when Blade's hideout was infiltrated by two Vampire assassins. The trio get ready and Blade has a sword battle with both the assassins. The battle was ended when one of the assassins prevents Blade from killing the other. It's revealed the assassins are merely messengers and they introduce themselves as Asad and Nyssa. Asad gives Blade a message from Eli Damaskinos, an ancient vampire who requests a truce with Blade and his appearance to him. Blade accepts and Asad and Nyssa take Blade and the others to Damaskinos. Blade and the group go to a heavily fortified area and Blade meets with Damaskinos and his lawyer/familiar Karel Kounen. Damaskinos explains a new crisis that has recently appeared. A new strain of vampirism, dubbed "The Reaper Virus", has been appearing and gives the carriers new characteristics. The first carrier of the Reaper Virus is Jared Nomak and has been infecting people and vampires to become Reapers. It's revealed that not only do the Reapers feed on humans, they also feed on vampires as well which causes fear to the vampire community. The Reapers are much stronger than an average vampire and have three-way jaws, leech like mouths and their hearts encased in thick layer of bones, making then invulnerable to silver weapons except for sunlight. The Reapers are easily identified by their pale (or dark gray) bodies and shaved heads with veins easily seen. Damaskinos requests Blade to take down the Reapers and makes him team up with The Bloodpack, a group of assassins who were originally trained to kill Blade. The members bear a great dislike to Blade, especially Reinhardt, the supposed leader of The Bloodpack. Reinhardt then makes a racist comment towards Blade and Blade answers by toying with Reinhardt and pinning a tiny explosive onto the back of Reinhardt's head to keep him in control. In order to find the Reapers, they must start with the "prey". Nyssa explains that due to Blade's existence, vampires have to be very cautious of their hideouts and the only way the hideouts are seen are by hieroglyphs at the front of abandoned buildings. Blade and the Bloodpack begin to arm themselves and enter the hidden safehouse, with Whistler providing sniper support and Scud keeping watch. As Blade and the Pack enter the safehouse, it is revealed that the hideout is merely a nightclub, much to Blade's annoyance. Blade and the others start putting up cameras in order for Scud to inform them of any nearby Reapers. Unbeknownst to them, the Reaper's supposed nest is actually under the nightclub. While the Bloodpack kept watch, Blade and Nyssa began to investigate a room to find clues and Nomak appears, holding Nyssa hostage. Nomak attempts to persuade Blade to join him, only for Blade to shoot Nomak at the head, sending him flying backwards. At the same time, a small group of Reapers begin an attack at the nightclub while Scud is left to fend for himself by another group of Reapers as Whistler mysteriously disappeared. Blade and Nomak begin a relentless battle while Nomak still continues to persuade Blade to join him. Much to Blade's shock, his weapons are unable to kill Nomak though does cause him immense pain. The fight was eventually ended when Blade reflects sunlight from his sword onto Nomak's face which burns him and causes him to flee. When Blade returns, he finds out that Priest, member of the Bloodpack, is infected with the Reaper virus and is quickly killed when Blade exposes him to sunlight as Reinhardt's attempt to put Priest out of his misery by slicing half of his head off failed. In the end, Rush goes to a peep show in London as he believes he is safe from Blade. Taking a booth, Rush gets ready to watch a performance, only to be horrified to find Blade at Rush's booth. Blade finishes the job by thrusting his sword to Rush's head, instantly killing him. Blade: Trinity This time Blade faces the king of all vampires, Dracula. The fearless warrior immune to vampires, Blade finds himself alone surrounded by enemies, fighting an up hill battle with the vampire nation and now humans. The vampires have concocted a misinformation campaign that paints a picture of Blade as a ruthless murderer and has sent the FBI on the vampire hunter's trail, led by the relentless agent Cumberland. At the same time, the vampires have brought their founding father, Dracula, back to his undead state, renaming him Drake and investing him with special powers that allow him to walk unharmed in daylight. After a dangerous encounter with Cumberland, Blade and his ally, Whistler, He joins forces with a group of vampire hunters who call themselves the Nightstalkers, led by Hannibal King, and Whistler's daughter, Abigail. The vampire nation awakens Drake from his slumber with intentions of using his primitive blood to become day-walkers. On the other side is Blade and his team manifesting a virus that could wipe out the vampire race once and for all. In the end the two sides will collide and only one will come out victorious, a battle between the ultimate vampire whom never knew defeat, facing off against the greatest vampire slayer. Blade: Nightfall Blade saves 6 year old Eliza Barlow with Nightstalkers and a group of vampires in 2001 in the opening movie. 9 years later the nightstalkers and a group of vampires who join together as a gang. Kane (Gary Oldman), the leader of the Nightstalkers wanted the nightstalkers and the group of vampires to fight with Blade. Blade walks into the street. Personality Blade is an anti-hero who is highly determined to rid Earth of vampires. He is stoic, cold and holds a temper. Like Whistler, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of the death of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems as he killed and drained people in his youth. Despite his cold personality, Blade is not without a heart; He saved Karen, a nurse, when she was nearly killed by a vampire and later took her in as a partner. Blade holds a tremendous amount of respect for Abraham Whistler, his mentor, weaponsmith and father figure. His friendship with Whistler was so strong that Blade could not even bear to end Whistler of his misery when he was brutally tortured by Deacon Frost and his men. When Whistler sacrificed himself, Blade goes through an emotional breakdown and becomes depressed after Blade was arrested. Although emotionless most of the time, Blade does smile. Evidences is when Whistler is cured and toying with Reinhardt. He does not like it when you put ice cubes or chili peppers in his ash tray, and sometimes claims to be from another planet. He holds very interesting opinions on topics ranging from race to conflict in the Middle East. He always takes all the best deliveries, and sometimes even carries his television and video games on his bicycle with him. Blade is a bit of a "lone-wolf" type as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks. The only exceptions are Karen who was quite useful to Blade and Whistler. Blade was relatively uncomfortable working with the Bloodpack as they were originally trained to kill him and the Nightstalkers because most of the members are relatively young and not really serious about their job. Category:Vampires Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Asses Category:Allies Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Outsourced Awesomes Category:Awesomes